


Reckless

by ivorywonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Superpowers, i'm in love with pietro and i'm projecting my feelings, stop bullying wanda pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorywonderland/pseuds/ivorywonderland
Summary: "Meeting you this year... it was a dream. You'll be happy to know that you've more than lived up to all my expectations." I traced lilac patterns onto his arm. "I'm really glad to know you, Pietro. I've never had a better friend."





	Reckless

ENHANCED PERSONNEL #1173098

**NAME:** AUGUST KEZIA JAMESON

**ALIASES:** "ILLUSTRIS"  _(CONTESTED, AMENDED W/ EVIDENCE [SEE ATTACHED FILES])_ : CASSANDRA KENT  _(SANTA CLARITA, CALIFORNIA, USA; NOVEMBER 18TH, 2012)_ , KENNEDY HUNT  _(TRENTON, NEW JERSEY, USA; APRIL 24TH, 2015)_ , CECILIA CORRO  _(AKRON, OHIO, USA; JANUARY 3RD, 2018)_

**TITLE:** AVENGER, FORMER  ~~X-MEN~~   ~~X-MAN~~   ~~X-WOMAN~~ X-MEN

**STATUS:** ACTIVE, NON-HOSTILE  _(CONTESTED, ADEQUATE EVIDENCE NEEDED)_

**THREAT LEVEL:** 4  _(SELF-DESCRIBED, CONTESTED, UPDATED)_ : 8.5  _(DO NOT ANTAGONIZE OR ENGAGE)_

**DOB:** 1998-08-30

**AGE:** 20 y/o

**NATIONALITY:** GREEK  _(CONTESTED, BIRTH CERTIFICATE NEEDED)_  
          BORN IN LIVADIA, GREECE  
          RAISED IN LAS VEGAS, NEVADA

**CURRENT RESIDENCE:** AVENGERS COMPOUND, ROCHESTER, NEW YORK, USA

**SEX:** FEMALE

**HAIR/EYE COLOUR:** CHANGEABLE/LIGHT GREY  _(CONTESTED, UPDATED)_ : WHITE, NO PIGMENT

**HEIGHT/WEIGHT:** 5'8/170 LBS

**AFFILIATIONS:  
**           X-MEN  _(FORMER MEMBER, CURRENT ALLY)_  
          AVENGERS  _(CURRENT MEMBER)_  
_S.H.I.E.L.D._ _(KNOWN CRITIC, SUPPOSED ALLY)_

**KNOWN RELATIONS:**  
ALEKSEI CHRISTOS _(FATHER/UNKNOWN, PRESUMED DECEASED)_  
          KEZIA JAMES _(MOTHER/UNKNOWN, PRESUMED DECEASED)_

**ABILITIES:**  
          BIOELECTRIC MANIPULATION, EMOTIONAL MANIPULATION, SHAPESHIFITING  
          _(UNINTENTIONAL SHAPESHIFTING, SHAPESHIFTING IN RELATION TO EMOTIONS)_  
          HEIGHTENED SENSE OF EMPATHY AND PERCEPTION

**QUESTIONED ABILITIES:  
**          #1173098 IS RUMORED TO HAVE THE ABILITY TO EXPAND HER OWN EMOTIONS OUT TO OTHERS, CAUSING INCREASED FEELINGS OF TRUST AND DEVOTION. WE HAVE NO RECORDED PROOF OF THIS.  
         DR. ERIK SELVIG HAS PROPOSED THE POSSIBILITY THAT, SHOULD HER EMOTIONS BECOME BOTH NEGATIVE AND EXTREME, IT COULD HAVE A DISASTROUS EFFECT ON THE BIOELECTRICITY OF ITHERS NEARBY. SELVIG HAS HYPOTHESIZED THAT THIS COULD RESULT IN AN UNINTENTIONAL MASSACRE.  
         -AGENT PHIL COULSON

**SKILLS:**  
FLUENT IN GREEK, ENGLISH, ROMANI _(3 DIALECTS)_  
ABLE TO GAIN TRUST EASILY  
HIGHLY INTELLIGENT

**TEMPERAMENT:** LOYAL, ANALYTICAL, PLAYFUL, CRITICAL, PASSIONATE

**NOTES:  
**           ABILITIES MAY BE FAR MORE DANGEROUS THAN WE ARE CURRENTLY AWARE OF  _(PROOF NEEDED)_  
          APPEARANCE REFLECTS EMOTIONS; EASILY READ  
          RECOGNIZABLE TRAITS: SEE "EYE COLOUR"  
          VERY CLOSE RELATIONSHIP WITH THE MAXIMOFF TWINS  _(SEE FILES: #1032768, #1032769)_  
          POSSIBLE ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP WITH PIETRO MAXIMOFF  _(SEE FILE: #1032768) (PROOF NEEDED)_

* * *

ENHANCED PERSONNEL #1032768

**NAME:** PIETRO MAXIMOFF  **  
**

**ALIASES:** "QUICKSILVER," PETER MAXIMOFF

**STATUS:** AVENGER

**TITLE:** ACTIVE, NON-HOSTILE _(UNDER SURVEILLANCE)_

**THREAT LEVEL:** 7 _(ENGAGE WITH CAUTION)_

**DOB:** 1996-03-03

**AGE:** 21 y/o

**NATIONALITY:** SOKOVIAN  
          BORN IN SOKOVIA, EUROPE **  
**

**CURRENT RESIDENCE:** AVENGERS COMPOUND, ROCHESTER, NEW YORK, USA

**SEX:** MALE

**HAIR/EYE COLOUR:** BLONDE _(BLEACHED)_ /BLUE

**HEIGHT/WEIGHT:** 6'0/170 LBS

**AFFILIATIONS:  
**           BARON VON STRUCKER _(FORMER EMPLOYER, ESTRANGED, DECEASED)_  
          X-MEN _(ALLY)_  
          AVENGERS _(MEMBER)_  
          S.H.I.E.L.F.D. _(ALLY) **  
**_

**KNOWN RELATIONS:  
**           WANDA MAXIMOFF _(TWIN SISTER, ACTIVE)_  
          MAGDA MAXIMOFF _(MOTHER, DECEASED)_  
          JOSEPH MAXIMOFF _(FATHER, DECEASED)_  
          ERIK LEHNSHERR _(BIOLOGICAL FATHER, ACTIVE, UNDER SURVEILLANCE)_ **  
**

**ABILITES:  
**           ENHANCED SPEED, REFLEXES, METABOLISM  
          ACCELERATED HEALING FACTOR  
          INVULNERABLE TO FRICTION & KINETIC IMPACTS **  
**

**SKILLS:  
**           FLUENT IN SOKOVIAN, RUSSIAN, ENGLISH  
          NATURALLY LIKEABLE **  
**

**TEMPERAMENT:** SARCASTIC, PLAYFUL, ARROGANT, VENGEFUL, DISTRUSTING

**NOTES:  
**           LOYAL TO THE MUTANT COMMUNITY  
          LOYAL TO SISTER _(WANDA MAXIMOFF; SEE FILE: #1032769)_  
          CLOSE RELATIONSHIP WITH AUGUST K. JAMESON _(SEE FILE: #1173098)_  
          POSSIBLE ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP WITH AUGUST K. JAMESON _(SEE FILE: #1173098)_

* * *

 


End file.
